SpongeBob's Grand Adventures
SpongeBob's Grand Adventures is to be an upcoming SpongeBob Squarepants adventure show starring the voice talents from Tom Kenny, Carolyn Lawrence, Bill Fagerbakke, Lori Alan, Clancy Brown, Mary Jo Catlett, Rodger Bumpass, Jill Talley, Doug Lawrence, Sirena Irwin, Dee Bradley Baker, Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, John Rhys Davies, John O'Hurley, Victoria Beckham, Sebastian Bach, Emily Hahn and Tress MacNeille. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 3, 2020. Voice Cast Members * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary, the Dirty Bubble, Harold and the French Narrator (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Charles Nelson Reilly respectively) and Patchy (in the television specials) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (voice) * Lori Alan as Pearl (voice) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (voice) * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward (voice) * Jill Talley as Karen (voice) * Doug Lawrence as Plankton and Fred and Tom's screaming and yelling effects and Potty the Parrot (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Stephen Hillenburg respectively)) * Sirena Irwin as Margaret, Betsy and Nancy Suzy Fish (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Fred Robertson and Tom Smith (voices) * Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter Albertson and the Squire (voices) * Jim Cummings as Mermaid Man (voice, in a flashback memory, succeeding from both the late Ernest Borgnine and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Maurice LaMarche as Barnacle Boy (voice, in a flashback memory, succeeding from the late Tim Conway respectively) * John Rhys Davies as Man Ray (voice) * John O'Hurley as King Neptune (voice) * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite (voice) * Sebastian Bach as Triton (voice) * Scarlett Johansson as Mindy (voice) * Emily Hahn as Neptuna (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Squarepants (voice, succeeding from Marion Ross respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Eric Jones (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Jessica DiCicco as Sabrina Richardson (voice, ever since Lynn's voice in The Loud House franchise) * Jeff Bennett as Reverend Brian Gunderson (voice, ever since Kowalski's voice on The Penguins of Madagascar) * Lara Jill Miller as Emily Gunderson (voice, ever since additional voice works) * John Kassir as Captain Griffin (voice, kid friendly pirate sounding voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Sally Robinson (voice, ever since Daphne Blake's voice in the Scooby-Doo! franchise) * James Arnold Taylor as Steve, the cook at the Bikini Bottom Diner (voice, ever since additional voice works, named after and in memoriam of Stephen Hillenburg respectively) * Richard Horvitz as CreamBob (voice, ever since Daggett's voice in the Angry Beavers franchise) * Matt Hill as Popsic (voice, ever since Ed's voice in the Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) * Danny Cooksey as Sprinkle (voice, ever since Jack Spicer's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Trivia Notice * Clay Hillenburg, the son of the late Stephen Hillenburg, follows in his late father's steps as the current creator and director for this show. Category:Nickelodeon 2.0 Category:Nicktoon Shows